


Bubbles

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He imagines a doctor cutting open his skull and his brain pouring out like thick, pink foam, full of large, empty bubbles where his memories should be.





	

Newt can't remember his initial reason for building the suitcase. That's alright - it just means the reason was not very pleasant. Worrying means you suffer twice, and how sillier still to worry about something that's already happened?

He imagines a doctor cutting open his skull and his brain pouring out like thick, pink foam, full of large, empty bubbles where his memories should be. He reckons that's likely impossible, but on some quiet nights - like this very night - when he's lying in his bed, and there are no purring magical creatures snuggled under his chin, he can hear faint, wet popping sounds - like soap bubbles - pop... pop... pop - and on some nights - like this very night - he hopes those are the sounds of the day's memories disappearing forever.

Newt lays in bed until the morning, bubbles popping but the image of Percival Graves's unkind smile and the feeling of his rough hands on his stomach no less vivid than they were .


End file.
